vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kafuru
Summary Kafuru and her two older sisters, Renka and Hanabi, have been training to become shinobi as long as the three of them can remember. One evening, while they were playing hide-and-seek in their village, they met a strange, red-eyed girl about their age. Despite the village's strict rules about spending time with outsiders, the sisters invited this strange girl to play with them, and she happily did so. The sisters continued to secretly play with their unnamed friend day after day, until one day the girl gave them a strange warning. She told them to get the entire village evacuated by dusk, for there was a yoma on its way. Fearing the repercussions that might have befallen them once the leaders of the village found out they were playing with an outsider, they refrained from following the girl's orders. Sure enough, that night after dusk, a yoma attacked and killed everyone in the village. The sisters would have joined the rest of their village in this fate had the strange girl not arrived just as the monster was approaching them. As the sisters watched they saw that the girl was not all that she seemed. She managed to hold her own against the yoma until it gobbled her whole, but only moments later the beast exploded into pieces. Though it was assumed the strange girl was the cause of the explosion, she was nowhere to be seen afterward. It's been over a dozen years, but now, with the Kagura Millenium Festival underway, the Mikaruga sisters have the opportunity to see the girl who passed away one last time, apologize, and thank her for saving their lives. A girl with a selfish and calculating streak, she often speaks to others in a condescending manner, riling them up. Whether it’s through her fluent use of Internet slang or clever use of baby talk, her mockery knows virtually no bounds. That being said, she knows better than to try and adopt those same manners with her sisters, though she is known to tease Hanabi from time to time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Kafuru Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Shinobi, Overseer of the Festival Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception, Water Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon and attack with a talking dolphin), Homing Attack, Transformation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, a smaller scale dimension used to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought other shinobi like Asuka and Mirai, should be comparable to Renka and Hanabi) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with other shinobi like Homura, should be comparable to Renka and Hanabi) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other shinobi, should be comparable to Renka and Hanabi) Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and an Overseer of the Festival) Range: Standard melee range, several tens of meters with water pistols, teleportation, and Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Water pistols and Luka-- her dolphin summon Intelligence: Highly skilled combatant and strategist. She and her sisters have been combat training virtually nonstop since age two. She is also talented at manipulating people and problem-solving. Weaknesses: Incredibly arrogant when it comes to her intelligence and combat ability. Also vulnerable when her clothes are ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'All Range Festival:' Kafuru uses her dolphin water guns to fire out several aqua targets in front of her before switching over to another water gun and shooting into one of them causing reflective dolphin bullets with homing capabilities to shoot out all the targets and hit all enemies within range. *'Storm Jet Rider:' Kafuru summons her dolphin and immediately, she mounts on top of it and surfs. The dolphin swims at high speed, attacking each and every one of the enemies that are in his way. This attack goes moves in a zigzag pattern and has a surprisingly wide range. *'Princess Vacuum:' Kafuru uses her whistle to summon her dolphin. She catches the dolphin, while it points its tail to the enemies. Quickly, the dolphin rotates its tail at great speeds, generating a large, linear swirl of water which traps each and every one of the enemies that are in front of it. At the end, the whirlpool explodes, creating a great shock wave to send the enemies to fly, while Kafuru releases the dolphin and it disappears. *'Shinobi Transformation: '''A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense All_Range_Festival_EV.gif|All Range Festival Storm_Jet_Rider.gif|Storm Jet Rider Princess_Vaccum.gif|Princess Vacuum Others '''Notable Victories: Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang's Profile (High 8-C versions were used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Gash Bell and Kiyomaru Takamine (Konjiki no Gash Bell) Gash & Kiyomaru's Profile (Note: BoS G&K was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users